Swing Set
by facades and stars
Summary: Zexion He reached his hand out towards the sky to try and grab that last bit of hope... Prequel to rollar coaster


Hello again! I've decided to do some one-shots and drabbles. I had to get one done.

_Summary:_ He always loved the swings, they were like life, they brought him UP and down, and when he got tired of them, he'd always JuMp OfF.

* * *

SwInG sEt

_Creak…_

The eighteen year old grayish, blue haired boy sat on the swing.

Swinging, just swinging,

Back and forth in an abandoned, old, dark playground, every swing was broken, except this one. The one he always used.

_Creak…_

He smiled. The swing always made that noise, whenever he went

up

and whenever he went

down.

The swing reminded him of his life.

What life? He was a Nobody. He didn't have a life. Besides, he was "living" off of borrowed time anyway. In the end he'd have to give it back.

But he called it a life anyways.

He would always go up and down.

When the swing went down it reminded him of the days were nothing went right and you just wanted to break down and cry. He wanted to just jump off and touch the sky. But he knew the swing would go back down, back to a horrible day, and then up to a good one. When he went up it was just like the days you wish would never end but you knew they would, they were so great you just wanted to soak up all the fun.

So he went up and down on the swing.

He'd go

Higher

And

Higher.

But he would never be able to touch the sky.

As hard as he tried.

He would swing up as fast as he could, reach out his hand and try to touch a cloud….but never could. He sighed.

He had been coming here every night for the past month, to just sit on the swing….and think.

So he continued to swing.

_Creak…_

The boy, or teen, got up and left, sick of his day right now.

The next day was the same, except today he went during the day, but he felt like someone came with him, quickly he turned around, not wanting anyone to know of his safe haven.

No one was there. So he looked up to the sun again. The sun was, blocked by a few clouds. Oh how he wanted to just grab hold and let it take him away. So he could run where he would be happy.

He looked around at the playground; it was rusted and broken down. He never did realize that because he went at night, but now it made him laugh.

It was like he was inside himself, an old rusted up, empty place, and he would swing up and down the day, the bad times and the good.

Zexion frowned as he looked up to the sky.

He held out his hand, taking his last chance.

"_I'm going to reach to the sky, one last time." _He thought.

This was his last try.

He started to swing,

Up

And

Down.

He got faster and faster, but every time he went up, it was still the same.

He never reached the sky.

So then he tried again, for sure this would be the last, for the sun was setting, his haven was running away, and soon it would be night and he would have to go back.

So he swung up, the highest he had ever went and reached out his hands.

All of a sudden, the swing froze, and he remained in that position, high up on the swing and reaching towards the sky.

When he realized, time hadn't stopped, and he saw two hands holding onto the swing.

He looked behind him to see, a teen, about eighteen, with blond hair, in a funny way, like a Mullet with a Mohawk. It was Demyx.

He felt happy as he turned to the grinning idiot.

"I wanted to see what you where you were sneaking off to every night, Zexion when I finally found you here." Demyx said.

Zexion smiled, still up on the swing.

"I was trying to reach the sky, but I kept failing." He answered.

Demyx smiled, holding the swing up higher.

"Anyone can, sometimes you just need some help. Try again." He said.

Zexion held his hands, and reached up, finally he reached as high as he could, smiling he felt a cloud on his hand.

And the sunset stood still for a moment, Demyx was still grinning, and Zexion stayed still, holding on to a bit of his sanctuary, knowing he'd never go there when he died. He wasn't good enough. He and some of the other members would never go to heaven.

But he still wanted to try and see if he could just try and reach happiness.

He whispered as they started to head home.

"I reached the sky." Zexion said.

The next day, it started to turn dark, and you could see, in an old, abandoned playground, two friends swinging back and forth, up and down, trying to reach something.

_Creak……_

_Creak……

* * *

_

Finally!! I got one of my many one-shots/drabbles out of the way.

I had a bad day today and I went to the park with my friends and sat on the swing-set and looked up at the sky, it was pretty cool because when you reach up to touch it, it looks like you can but you can't.

Well anyway, enough about my day hurry and review and be sure to look for the other fic. To this RoLlEr CoAsTeR.

R&R

-Xams


End file.
